


sugar like honey

by cbae97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Fluff and Smut, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Sugar Daddy Bang Chan, Top Bang Chan, University Student Kim Seungmin, sugar baby kim seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbae97/pseuds/cbae97
Summary: -So am I, a matter of fact I’m glad we are talking about this, how would you feel becoming a sugar baby?Seungmin chocked on his coffee, coughing up in shock, this couldn’t be for real
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. between student loans and coffee cups

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a joke that got way out of hand, enjoy.

To say that Seungmin was a broke college student was overlooking the problem, he was probably going to be living in the streets in about two months and was too proud to ask either of his, now divorced, parents for money so he had settled for a minimum wage shitty job as a server, and as much as he hated getting burned by hot plates and getting ridiculous tips it was better than starvation because now that he got fired he can’t even pay for his coffee.

—You're my best friend you know that, right? - Seungmin said as Felix handled him his, overcomplicated, drink order 

The other just shrugged and laugh before replying:

—Is it because I’m the only one who feeds your little caffeine addiction? Or the only one with a stable job?

—...Both? And can we just pretend the word job does not exist? I still gotta figure it out how I’m going to afford my tuition and my dorm fees without having to sell my soul 

—You could just sell your body, that’s still an option, you know

Seungmin just stared down at Felix who had a mischievous grin on his face while sipping his coffee, he did love the Australian boy but sometimes he was just a little too much of a jokester for his taste 

— Lix, I’m being serious 

—So am I, a matter of fact I’m glad we are talking about this, how would you feel becoming a sugar baby?

Seungmin chocked on his coffee, coughing up in shock, this couldn’t be for real and before he was fully recovered Felix was talking again

—This guy I work with, he´s also Australian by the way, is looking for a sugar baby and I could give him your number, he´s rich and he´s not that much older than us 

He had to blink a few times to absorb what he just heard, Felix worked for as an intern for this big office, Seungmin truly had no idea what he did there or what type of company it was but he didn’t care as long as his friend was happy 

—So he just casually told you he’s a sugar daddy? Just like that? 

—We´re pretty close, being from the same place and all, and he asked me if I was interested first but it's not my thing living the slutty secretary cliche so I said no and we moved on 

—And you think being a sugar baby is my thing? 

—Not really, but you could use the money since you don't have a job and all 

The conversation just kind of died there and they went back to their drinks and study notes, (because the whole point of having a study date is to study) but Seungmin would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit curious about the whole thing.

When he got back to his dorm, he quickly noticed all the dirty clothes his hell of a roommate left lying around, Jisung was rarely home but in the few hours he was he managed to make a mess in his side of the room, and since he was such a nice person he never cleaned after himself, driving Seungmin a little insane, to say the least 

Doing his best to ignore all that Seungmin went straight to the bathroom, he needed a good shower to clear his head, would it be too insane to get a sugar daddy? He could really use the money and it was an easy way to get it besides no one needed to know, Felix wouldn’t mind keeping it a secret, this maybe could be a good thing for him, right?

As he’s getting ready to work on one of his assignments before bed, the thoughts of what Felix said still linger in his mind, if this guy was truly close to him he couldn’t be a total creep Otherwise he would never suggest to give him his number but something still kept him from giving in and telling Felix to call and say he’s willing to meet 

Seungmin could say it was self-respect, but he feels he lost that a long time ago 

Determined to forget about all of this he turned on his laptop, that surprisingly didn’t turn on, oh no this couldn’t be happening, not now at least because he couldn’t afford a new one anytime soon, he panicked and plug it in only to see it fail again, ok now he’s fucked.  
He threw his hands behind his neck, stretching it, and thanking all the gods he at least kept his works in the cloud but still, he needed his computer back or a new one as soon as possible and he had no way to get it

Or did he? 

Before he had time to think this through he had already hit send 

“I don't care anymore, give me this guys number I need the money”  
Sent 10:34

“ Well, that escalated quickly, what changed your mind ?”  
Read 10:35

“ my computer just broke, and I can’t buy a new one”  
Sent 10;35

“Shit, man that’s rough “  
Read 10;35

*Felix shared a contact: Chris Hyung*

“I can’t believe you're doing this”  
Read 10;36

“Yeah, me neither ‘’  
Sent 10:36

So before he could back out he already sent this Chris guy a message, just stating his name and that he knew Felix, he felt like that should be enough for him to connect the two dots

“Hi, I’m Seungmin, Felix’s friend, I think he said something about me”  
Sent 10:40

since he didn’t get a response right way he decided to sleep on it, maybe when he woke up this could all be a silly dream oh his and not the pathetic reality of his life wherein this episode he starts meeting up with potentially rich strangers for money so he can finally afford to graduate in engineering and make his parents happy for once.


	2. let me take you to a restaurant

Ok, to sum things up, Seungmin woke up to a lovely text from the creepy rich man, saying he was happy he reached out and asked if they could meet to discuss things face to face, over dinner, and he decided to respond right away. 

“Hi Seungmin, I’m happy you changed your mind. I prefer that we talk face to face rather than just text, so can I offer to take you to dinner? Tonight at 8 ? sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”  
Read 08:05 

‘’ Dinner it's fine by me, I agree that we should meet before setting everything, as I’m not sure how this whole thing works ‘’  
Sent 9:23

Why is he so formal? Was that expected?

‘’ Ok ill send you a uber around 7:30, ok? Don't worry ill pay for everything even if you change your mind.”  
Read 9:25.

He really shouldn’t be texting during class, but this was too good to ignore, the guy was nicer than he expected, and he was never one to deny a free nice dinner. 

‘’ Ok, see u then, I guess.”  
Sent 9:32

‘’ :) see u later.’’  
Read 9:32

A smiley face? Really? This guy is odd, to say the least, but What's to expect from someone willing to pay for his…. company 

The alarm clock settled in his nightstand showed that it was around 6:45, and he was already panicking, Felix decided to stop by to help him get ready, and Seungmin kinda wished he didn’t.

— Kim Seungmin, that shirt is fine, don't worry, chan Hyung won’t mind; he’s pretty chill, and also I’m pretty sure that outfit will be on the floor of his bedroom by midnight.

— Can you not? please I’m nervous enough, and I don't plan on going home with him today he justs wants to talk and so do I 

— Sure, but trust me, he’s great you're going to love him. 

— Ok mr.cupid, whatever you say, I do hope his nice, but I’m in it for the money.

He stopped mid-sentence because that was probably the most self-degrading thing to ever come out of his mouth; capitalism is indeed a bitch. 

He signed and resumed the discussion. 

—I hate this. Is this even a good outfit? I don't even know where he is taking me, and he didn’t mention it he just said he would send an uber 

Seungmin wore a beige plaid button-up shirt, paired with light blue jeans and black converses, and he couldn’t tell if he is too dressed up or not dressed enough. 

— Hyung loves meat, and he´s a very romantic guy, so it's probably a semi-fancy barbecue place or a steakhouse, either way, it's gonna be great, I promise you, and if you don't like him, just order some dessert, make his pockets hurt. 

Seungmin couldn’t help but laugh; he did have a great best friend despite everything.

— Ok, fair enough, I better get going; see you later, Lix. 

— Tell me how it went when you come back.  
.  
Seungmin just nodded, already on his way; when he got to the street, there was a black Mercedes parked in front of his building; the driver got out, dressed in a cap and suit and all that, ok that was not an uber.

— Kim Seung-min? Mr. Bang sent me to take you. 

His face turned into a shocked expression as he got into the car; of course, he was raised in a very healthy environment with his dad being a CEO and all that, but he didn’t expect to be pampered like this so soon.

The restaurant was as fancy as he expected if not more, the tables were lined with long with cloths, and a lot of chandeliers decorated the ceiling, Felix was wrong it wasn’t a steak house at all, it was an Italian place, once he got there the driver just told him to say he had a reservation under the name of Christopher, and just like that he jas sited at a more discrete table near the wall waiting for ‘’prince charming ‘’

That's when he suddenly spots a blonde guy coming in his direction; he wore a white button-up shirt with the sleeves folded in and some dress pants; he doesn’t look like a creepy rich man at all.

— Hi, you must be Seungmin?

—And you’re Christopher?

— Chris is fine, or Chan, if you prefer, I’m not very close with formalities anyway.

— You´re not what I expected you to be 

— Felix didn’t show you a picture of me? That’s unusual of him, he did show me one of you two together and you look just as good.

Seungmin just nodded and incisively looked away; he couldn’t think of anything to say that wasn’t awkward, so he settled to wait until the other came up with something so he could answer, lucking it didn’t take long for that. 

— So you and Felix got to the same college, right? What’s your major?

— Engineering, my dad owns an oil company, so he wanted me to know everything I could about machines and such.

— So you didn’t choose your major? that makes two of us, but I graduated a long time ago in business and economics 

— Well, I did decide, I just couldn’t afford college without my dad, and he wanted an engineer for a son, but how long ago did you graduate? you don't look that old 

—Six years ago, back in Australia, actually, my dad only has one heir, so I needed to learn the family business. 

—Family business? Felix didn’t mention you were the owner’s son; he only told me you two worked together. 

—Well, he’s not wrong; we do work in the same company, but I’m the CEO, and he’s my secretary. 

Seungmin made the self note to kill Felix when he got back; he’s so embarrassed right now. 

— So, I’m being quoted to become a CEO’s sugar baby? that’s a turn of events, to say the least 

Chan laughed at that; the way Seungmin was freaking out over the new information was adorable in his eyes; he was just so lost that chan almost felt sorry even though he was pretty sure Felix had told him. 

—You could have two daddy CEOs, that’s a one in a lifetime opportunity, I’m sure.

Seungmin noticed that it was supposed to be a joke, but he was still a little shaken to laugh, deciding it would be better just to change the subject.

—That car you sent, is that like your private driver or something? It's not an uber.

—You got me there; I wanted to impress you a little bit because, if I’m honest, I think this can work out. 

Chan turned to look Seung-min in the eyes as he continued, but before he could say something the waiter arrived asking if they would like something to drink, he ordered a glass of wine and Seung-min ordered some lime Water, they took some time to order some food before resuming the conversation, Seungmin decided to talk first this time. 

—If I agree to this, what would it mean to me? I don't know if you can tell, but I never did this before 

Chan nodded 

— We don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with, really, it just means I will be willing to pay for anything you want, and in exchange, you and I get to hang out.

— Just wang out? I’m sorry it just seems a little …

— Weird? yeah I get it, see I’m a busy person, and I don't have time to go out and meet someone, but, I do have the money, and I don't even mean like in a romantic or sexual thing if you want we can just be buddies 

— So we hang out, and then I get the money? 

— Exactly, see Seungmin I’m a nice guy who has a lot of money, I like to take care of others even if it's just giving them some gift or paying a nice dinner, so what do you say, you're in?

— Sure, as long as I can call this off whenever I want 

— Of course, you're in charge I just pay 

After that they just talked about trivial things like Seungmin´s love for photography and Christopher dream of opening a record label and stepping down the CEO position to become a producer, and other things, Seungmin had to admit he liked the other company, he was just so easygoing and kind he couldn’t help it if that’s what he has to endure to make a living he’s happy it's with him.

By the end of the night, Chris left him back at the dorm and promised to get him a new computer as soon as possible, which honestly was a relive because he did have assignments due, once he lied down to sleep he texted Felix everything that happened.


End file.
